Meu anjo branco
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Songfic. MelloxNear.


**Meu anjo Branco**

**Música: Always, by Saliva.**

Seus sonhos eram brancos.

E só uma pessoa o dominava.

_**I hear... A voice say "Don't be so blind"**_

_**It's telling me all this things**_

_**That you would probably hide…**_

Near, a perfeição cheia de segredos…

"Perfeição que eu jamais alcançarei..."

_**Am I... your one and only desire?**_

_**Am I the reason the reason you breathe…**_

_**Or am I the reason you cry?**_

Mas o maior segredo de todos, revelado apenas para Mello, o tornava insuportavelmente maravilhoso.

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't get around you…**_

_**I breathe you**_

_**I taste you**_

_**I can't live without you…**_

Entre as quatro paredes do quarto, e somente ali.

_**I Just can't take anymore**_

_**This life of solitude**_

_**I guess that I'm out the door**_

_**And now I'm done with you**_

- Near…

Ele enlaçou o pequeno pela cintura.

- Você quer?

- Muito...

_**xXx**_

_**I feel... like you don't want me around**_

_**I guess I'll pack all my things**_

_**I guess I'll see you around…**_

Mello atirou a mesinha longe.

- Como você pôde?! Depois de tudo...

- Eu não fiz nada...

- Você me traiu! Aquela noite não significou nada para você?

_**It's all... been bottled up until now.**_

_**As I walk out the door**_

_**All I can hear is the sound…**_

- Você não precisa ir embora desse jeito, Mello… Podemos trabalhar juntos…

- Eu não agüento olhar para essa sua cara… Vou trabalhar sozinho… Da mesma forma que o L…

- Vai agüentar viver sem mim? Sem me perdoar?

Near o puxou para um beijo forçado...

_**Always...always... always... always... always… always... always…**_

_**I just can't live without you**_

_**xXx**_

**I love you**

**I hate you**

**I can't get around you…**

Uma anjo branco…

_**I breathe you**_

_**I taste you**_

_**I can't live without you…**_

Tão perfeito…

Irritantemente perfeito…

_**I just can't take anymore**_

_**This life of solitude**_

_**I guess that I'm out the door**_

_**And now I'm done with you…**_

E no ultimo instante…

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't live without you…**_

_**xXx**_

_**I left my head around your heart**_

_**Why would you tear my world apart?**_

Mesmo sem querer você me destruiu, Near…

Eu... O 2° em tudo...

_**Always...always...always...always...**_

Tudo mesmo...

_**I see... the blood all over your hands**_

_**Does it make you feel… more like a man?**_

Até mesmo na morte.

_**Was it all… just a part of your plan?**_

E você sabia que chegaríamos a este ponto.

_**The pistol shakin' in my hands**_

_**And all I hear is the sound…**_

Eu te matei, meu anjo branco…

E você me entregou sua vida...

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't live without you**_

Para te perdoar eu precisei te perder.

_**I breathe you**_

_**I taste you**_

_**I can't live without you**_

Não se preocupe, o seu segredo vai comigo para o inferno.

Junto com a lembrança daquela noite.

_**I Just can't take anymore**_

_**This life of solitude**_

_**I guess that I'm out the door**_

_**And now I'm done with you**_

A noite em que você desistiu da perfeição.

E desceu dos céus para ficar comigo.

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't live without you**_

Fomos além… chegamos ao ápice…

E eu te roubei essa pureza angelical...

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't live without you**_

Eu não mereço viver…

_**I just can't take anymore**_

_**This life of solitude**_

_**I pick myself of the floor**_

_**And now I'm done with you**_

_**Always**_

Me leva com você para o céu, anjo branco...

_**Always**_

Para que você me perdoe, eu entrego a você minha vida, minha alma...

_**Always**_

...e meu coração...

**Autora: Oks, minha 1ª songfic... eu sei q não está muuuuuuuito boa e talz... Mas pliss, deixem reviews!! **

**Agradecimentos: **

**Janão-por betar e comentar e sempre m apoiar...**

**Jojo-por me apresentar a música Always, do Saliva...**

**Meu irmãozinho-por m fazer trabalhar sob pressão...**

**Anyway... Bai bai, bjs bjs!!**


End file.
